Into The Light
by Ernestalice
Summary: Sasuke found himself in the hospital within the darkness. That's when Sakura came and helped him through it all. What will Sasuke find in the end?


**[Disclaimer] I do not own Naruto and its characters. They're belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**[Genres] Drama/Comfort/Romance**

**[Summary] Sasuke's POV. He found himself in the hospital, comforted by Sakura.**

* * *

><p><em>Yaay! Next story is SasuSaku!<em>

_Hi, I'm Ernestalice. This is my 4th and I wasn't sure if it's romance or not. I'm just imagining this pairs after the last battle Y(^o^)Y_

_Please enjoy and your reviews are welcomed always (thumbs up)_

* * *

><p><strong>Into The Light<strong>

…I can't hear any sound. I can't see anything. I can't feel any sense. It's just dark, a mere darkness. The darkness I've been searching for. The darkness I've been chasing. I don't know anymore what's right or what's wrong. What should I do or not from now on. Or maybe I don't care. That's when I hear her voice breaking the silence.

"…He-hey, Sasuke, good morning! I brought some apples for you!"

…Sakura Haruno. That's right. It's been a long time since we've talked like this. A long…long time. Three years. I didn't even feel that's long, until now. I wonder how's about her. Is she really waiting for me all these years? But why? Why me, Sakura? After all I did to you.

In this darkness, I hear she's talking about all the times she spent. All the good things. All the friends she met. I can't find she's blaming me at all. But, that even makes me more ashamed of myself. All these times, I only thought and lived for revenge. But I never really thought about what should I do after getting my revenge. At first, I really did blame myself for lacking of power to protect the one I love. But, from when it turned out to be like this? I ran away from my guilt and blamed others for things that they really never did. I refused to see the truth and always saw to the illusion. This darkness is just a perfect punishment for a person like me.

"Sasuke…Today's a really nice day. Naruto will leave this hospital soon. And well…let's hope your surgery will run smooth, so we can show you this scenery. You haven't been here from a long time, right? You must be surprised when you see the change!"

"…Sakura…I'm sorry…"

I always thought that I was looking for and looking at the darkness. Now when I'm really in, I just can't stop myself to think about the light. Even though I know I don't deserve it. And when I feel myself falling into the darkness, again, Sakura breaks my world. She grabs my hand softly.

"Sasuke…let's just think about the future. We can't change what happened in the past. At least, I know I can't. Besides…I won't. You know, if it hadn't been for you, Naruto and I wouldn't have come this far. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have controlled the kyuubi, and I wouldn't have been Tsunade-sama's student. It's not all the bad things, you know."

I know, Sakura. I can understand what you want to say. But, my heart still refuses to forgive myself. As I fear that I can no longer hold back my tears, I can feel Sakura's hair in my arms. It looks like she's sleeping. Maybe she's tired of supporting the healing team within this war. So, I move her head a little to the bed. And that's when I find a little fresh piece in my palm. A piece of apple. I bite it. And the tears begin to flow from my eyes that are covered by some gauze.

I'm…alive…

At the beginning of April, I leave the hospital. When I exit the door, her voice calls out my name. I follow her. I can feel the wind blows through my hair. I can hear the sound of bird chirping. I can feel the ground when I walk on them. And when she asks me to open my eyes, I can see…I can see the blue sky. I can see the bright sun. And I can see sakura trees blooming around me. And she's standing in front of me, with her hair as beautiful as her surrounding. Behind her, I can see many other people, including Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. She reaches out her hand to me.

"Welcome home…Sasuke…"

The End

* * *

><p><em>Afterword : I wonder how was it. Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate all comments and critics. Your reviews are my energy. So, see you next time…Hasta luego! XD<em>


End file.
